


Temptation

by Prinzenhasserin



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/pseuds/Prinzenhasserin
Summary: His mother was the one who taught him to go without blood consumed directly from the source, and Alucard would not taint her memory. Except he was so sorely tempted...
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 3
Kudos: 275
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Savageseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/gifts).



Alucard was half asleep, still a bit delirious when it happened for the first time. He had been sleeping for a long time, a few months for healing most of the wounds his father had inflicted on him. The serum his mother had devised for his unique physiology was key in keeping him alive, saving him again. She was very humane, his mother.

The human in front of him, however, wouldn’t think of spitting on him if he were on fire, he knew that too. He had expected a Belmont, and he had expected a Speaker witch, led to him by the prophecy he planted earlier, but he hadn’t expected these two.

The last Belmont had sounded like quite the legacy in Alucard’s head. He had needed a miracle anyway, and so he had hoped that the bigger threat of his father would overcome the lesser threat of him, and they could team up to create just that miracle. He hadn’t expected the Belmont to be so— okay, he wasn’t hopeless. Just— unfinished, maybe.

The Belmont in front of him may have been huge, larger than him in every aspect, but he wasn’t the famed hunter Alucard had expected. He could smell the alcohol and the stench of pigpen from 10 paces away. And yet, something about him was captivating. The way he moved, the way his body was so very present in the world around him. He parried every one of Alucard’s moves while clearly exhausted and mostly off his face. He had the makings of one of the greats—but Alucard could see his inexperience, could see his youth. And if he could, what would his father see?

And yet, the boy was compelling. The way the Belmont reacted to every one of his hits, and the way Alucard could feel his muscles from pressing down on him from above. It would take only one lucky hit after Alucard had weakened his father, and he only needed to stay alive until then.

Alucard couldn’t help but feel for him. Through all of his bravado, the Belmont was afraid. His blood was pumping fast, pumping faster. His scent was so tantalising on Alucard’s tongue—he’d be delicious.

If his father had decided to design someone to trip all of Alucard’s senses, he couldn’t have done better. While his father had gone mad from grief, he still wasn’t stupid: This strange Belmont could very well be a trap still. Alucard would not feast on his remains. The temptation, however, was there. As of yet, he was resisting.

* * *

The temptation went away in the light of day. The Belmont was disgusting, and Alucard blamed his moment of weakness on the circumstances, his mind addled from sleep. There was nothing that fascinated him once on more familiar terms. The Belmont was in turns rude, overbearing and obnoxious, and did not know how to quit, ever, especially when to stop provoking a predator. He was good at needling and poking, and in quick succession had found all of Alucard’s weak points. And then, the Belmont continues to prod at them. It was insightful, it was clever, and Alucard wanted to acknowledge neither of those things.

Alucard would have called his feelings despicable on any other person.

He needed to find a way to his father’s castle, to stop him from this senseless rampage. He didn’t want to be distracted by the sword that was going to make his suicide mission successful. He won’t, he had his urges under control, he was not a mindless beast craving for blood, his mother had not raised him like that.

And then Trevor stretched while walking, extending his arms behind his head, long and sensually. His blood smelled delicious. The line of his throat was glistening, and the motion of his blood pumping through his carotid artery was causing Alucard palpitations.

Alucard stared at the Belmont. He couldn’t look away. He swallowed and accidentally caught Sypha’s eyes and then he wanted to die. He didn’t need to drink blood, he didn’t need to drink human blood—he was managing to survive on a diet his mother had devised just for him, and yet there was something about the Belmont, about Trevor, that was beyond temptation.

He turned away, and it was probably the hardest thing he had ever done.

His focus returned to Sypha, and to the matter at hand: They needed the most famous of the Belmont weapons because Dracula was the strongest of vampires, and if this showed anything, anything at all, then it showed Alucards weakness. He was tempted. He was always tempted.

* * *

Alucard was spoiled as a child. He had two loving parents who thought the world of him, of course he was spoiled. But his mother had known to try to mitigate his nature, had prepared medicine for his worse moments, and tried to prepare him for contact with humas from a small age. Alucard had thought he had mastered her lessons. He thought he could resist the temptation of blood that he didn’t need, and of desire he had under control.

He hadn’t met a Belmont yet.

Maybe it wasn’t their vampire hunting that made them his family’s enemy number 1. Maybe it was their blood, that called to them, like the rarest of delicacies, with the fire of a burning sun to defend it.

Trevor was working out the kinks in his back, and Alucard could only stare hungrily at his back, the muscles moving in complicated patterns, working their way towards hypnotising Alucard completely. He wanted to bite, or more importantly, lick along the spine, from the topmost vertebra, barely visible beneath the cowlick of Trevor’s hair, down to the tailbone, and maybe further down still. It would be delicious, judging from the scent.

"What heavy thoughts are occupying your head," Sypha dropped down next to him. "It looks heavy. Want to share?"

Alucard swallowed. There was no way to talk himself out of this one, and so he nodded towards the half-naked Belmont. "Do you think we’ll make it?" he asked.

"Of course!" Sypha said with all the conviction of a soul unspoiled. Maybe Alucard could even believe her. "Just look at that man. And not to mention that we’ve been foretold in a prophecy after all." And his hope dropped down the drain.

He could not help the glance towards the Belmont, however, as much as he could help the twitch in his eye when his father was mentioned.

* * *

Trevor punched his father in the face. And while he belonged to a terrible family with the terrible habit of pickling vampire heads in aspic, Alucard could not help the desire to have him in every room of his father’s castle.

It was too much, and he couldn’t, and when they finally vanquish his father and his army of the undead, he has to stay. He could not take Trevor’s presence for even one more day.

The temptation, that was what was going to kill him.

* * *

Instead, he was going to let the loneliness consume him. He wallowed in the uppermost rooms of the castle, much like his father, albeit without plans to destroy the entirety of humankind. And then, Trevor came back. His daydreams went exactly like this.

"You look like you’ve been wasting away you fool," he said and, "Miss me?" 

His smirk was the most obnoxious thing Alucard had ever seen.

Alucard moved, quicker than he thought possible, just inches away from Trevor’s throat. “Who is the fool, now?”

“Still you,” Trevor said, and then, “Bite me.”

And always, Alucard was tempted. But this time, when he bit down, the Belmont’s delicious blood welled up in his mouth. Decadent and rich, it was exactly as he had always imagined. It tasted of temptation itself.


End file.
